


Post Production

by Emmybazy



Series: Hollywood Cake [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hollywood, M/M, side larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmybazy/pseuds/Emmybazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke keeps on thinking he's doing things wrong. Calum doesn't agree. And maybe their friends get involved along the way.</p>
<p>Or; The time in between Luke asking Calum out and they're movie premier (kind of a sequel to Heartache in the Director's Chair).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Production

**Author's Note:**

> I got such great feedback on Heartache in the Director's Chair and I had a ton of ideas for other scenes but had decided against them. This is basically those scenes I had in my mind between Calum and Luke that gets them from A to B. None of it makes sense without reading the first part.
> 
> Thank you to the people who have been kudosing/bookmarking/commenting on my other work, I super appreciate it. 
> 
> Thanks to my sister who writes the most hilarious notes in my drafts so that the editing process isn't horrible. 
> 
> Standard Disclaimer, I don't own anyone or anything in this work of fiction. Just having fun with no intention of copyright infringement.

Luke is freaking out. Like worse than that time that Ashton pranked him and said that one of the interns had deleted all of the film they had taken weeks to shoot. And that had been a freak out for the history books. This is exponentially worse.

He’s sitting a block down from Calum’s apartment building, hands white knuckled on the wheel and taking in deep breaths to calm himself. A little voice in his head is saying _Get a hold of yourself, you have drinks with Louis Tomlinson once a week, you’ve one countless awards, this is nothing, just a first date, just dinner._ But that voice has been drowned out ever since Luke met Calum.

Luke doesn’t know why Calum has such a huge affect on him. It’s not like he loses a little bit of his confidence, or he becomes 65% less smooth. It’s more like there’s a switch in his head labeled ‘cool’ and whenever Calum is near, not only does the switch turn into the off position, it takes out five other switches too, including ‘balance,’ ‘ability to speak,’ and ‘competence.’ Yet, Calum still agreed to go out with him.

Luke just can’t let anything go wrong. This has to be the perfect date. This is Luke’s shot and he’s going to rock it. He has the perfect evening planned, dinner at this out of the way place he loves and then a quick drive to the beach with ice cream stands and a fireworks show that Luke was ecstatic to find lined up with this day. He is going to woo Calum properly.

Luke pulls the car out of park and rides the ten seconds around the block to get in front of Calum’s apartment building. He hops out, trying to trick himself into being confident. Luke hits the little buzzer and waits by the door for Calum. He tries to lean against the wall to appear sexy, elongating his body. Of course, that plan goes to shit when Calum walks through the door.

Luke feels his eyes widen without his permission. Calum is standing in front of him, smiling like he knows how completely messed up he makes Luke. And he looks nice, his clothes probably costing a fraction of what Luke’s are worth yet much nicer than what Luke is used to seeing Calum in. So it’s Calum’s fault that Luke feels his heart trying to rip it’s way out of his chest.

Calum takes a step towards him, “Hey.”

Luke stands up straight and tries to string a sentence together. “Hey. You look...” Gorgeous?  Amazing? Marry me? “great. Ready to go?” Calum nods and goes to open the passenger side door. Luke quickly moves forward to beat him to the door handle. After a couple of tugs, Luke remembers he had locked the car as he’d gotten out. With an exaggerated grin over his shoulder to Calum, Luke clicks the unlock button on his key fob and opens the door for Calum. His date. Luke is on a date with Calum.

Calum moves forward into the seat and chuckles at Luke’s antics. Well, Luke’s doing better than he expected he would be right now. Maybe it will get better as the night goes on?

It doesn’t get better. The restaurant mixed up their reservation and they have to wait half an hour, Luke gets recognized by some pretentious film students who just want to rat on some of his good friends' films to try and impress him, and then Luke drops food in his lap. The whole time Calum just smiles, mildly amused watching Luke make a fool of himself again and again. But when they do talk, they laugh just as much as they had on set and the conversation is easy and full.

“How’s it feel being back?” Luke asks the question as puts some water on his napkin and tries to rub out the the grease splatter all over his trousers.

“Bit weird. I thought I’d enjoy a second of silence but I already miss everyone. My apartment is too quiet.”

“I know what you mean, I hate the first days after the end of a shoot. Monday can’t come soon enough.”

“Monday?” Calum asks.

“We start post production. It’s basically me and Ashton jumping from room to room and micromanaging the different editors.”

Calum smiles in the way he does whenever Luke shows him something new on Luke’s side of the business. Luke had spent half an hour one day explaining what each person’s job on a film crew was just to keep that smile on Calum’s face. “That’s cool. you don’t get a break?”

Luke shrugs. “I mean, we could. But Ashton and I like really getting into it. Plus the whole missing people thing is lessened when you’re watching hours of tape of them being idiots.”

Calum chuckles, “We did get a lot of odd stuff recorded, didn’t we?”

Luke grins, “I’ll make sure to make you a gag reel. It’ll all just be shots of you laughing hysterically while Mikey improvs his lines.”

Calum looks down at his food, voice hushed and steady. “I’d like that.”

After they’ve finished eating, Luke darts out to his car to get a new pair of pants to change into in the restaurant’s bathroom. When he walks back in, his eyes dart to his and Calum’s table to see if Calum looks bored or disinterested or just not wiling to continue the date. Instead, Luke sees their waitress, who is far too pretty for his liking, chatting with Calum. Well. That will not do.

Luke walks back to the table, clean jeans clasped in his right hand. He doesn’t really know what he’s going to say, but he’s not just going to watch this. He slides into his seat, “What are we talking about?”

Calum turns and smiles, “Kelsey was telling me about a fireworks show that’s going on over the water tonight. Think we could go check it out?”

Luke frowns, “Yeah, I was already planning on it.” He glares up at their waitress, Kelsey apparently, and hopes he gives off _thanks for ruining the surprise_.

Of course, Calum just smiles wider, “Sweet! Did you want to get dessert?” Calum holds up a smaller menu that had not been on the table previously. The waitress, Kelsey, is still hovering so Luke decides to send her off.

“No, can we have the bill please?” Luke darts a look at the girl who quickly runs off with a quick smile shot at Calum.

Calum is smirking at Luke, “You can go change your pants now, my virtue is protected.”

Luke opens his mouth to say something and freezes, not really knowing what to say. It’s ok to be a bit jealous, right? “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Calum laughs, “Don’t try and hide it now, I know. Like how you treated Cindy during filming.” Calum raises his eyebrows at Luke. Well, this is Luke’s own fault for so blatantly getting in the way of his own filming process to separate Calum and Cindy.

“You can’t really blame me for that, you were a flirt. I wanted you to flirt with just me.”

Calum chuckles before turning a bit serious, “You know I never actually liked her right? I had a crush on her when I was a kid but I don’t go after people I work with.” Luke raises an eyebrow as Calum raises his wine glass to sip before he speaks, “Present company excluded of course.”

The waitress returns and Luke gives her a credit card without even looking at the bill. They wait for her to come back while Calum makes jokes about Luke being papered up, trying to impress his date by not looking at the price of dinner. Luke just laughs and acts the part. It’s not until they’re walking out to the car that Luke realizes he never changed his pants. He really was hoping to get out of his ruined trousers and put on his jeans, just to look more casual and match Calum’s level of dress. He doesn’t want to go back in the restaurant and Calum seems to notice the dilemma at the same time Luke does.

“Just change here.” Calum says as they get to Luke’s car.

“What?”

“Just change between the cars, no one will see.” Calum says it with a bit of a challenge in his voice. Not like Luke wouldn’t have done anything Calum said. Ever. So Luke does.

Calum stands on the opposite side of the car while Luke takes off his shoes and then pants. Just as he’s stepping into his jeans, the worst possible thing that could happen, happens.

“Brian, that’s Luke Hemmings!” He hears loudly whispered nearby. He’s got one foot in his jeans and the other poised to step in when he looks up. It’s a young couple, and, based on the sound of the car lock popping next to his head, they’re headed towards the car next to Luke’s.

“Why are his pants off?” The man asks the woman, another stage whisper that makes Luke feel like he’s in one of his movies. He looks over to see Calum with laughter in his eyes and a hand over his mouth holding in the cackles that will probably fill the air when this whole ordeal is over.

Luke pulls up and fastens his pants. “Sorry for giving your car a show mate, have a nice night.” He picks up his shoes and pants before he pulls open the passenger side door of the car for the girl to slip into her seat. She has a puzzled dazed look on her face. Luke gives a little wave as the car pulls away and watches as the girl cracks up at the same time he hears Calum fall against the car with laughter.

“Hey, stop laughing. It’s all your fault that happened. Calum!” Luke means to sound firm but can’t help the smile and laughter that colors his own tone. Calum is leaning against Luke’s car, looking at Luke, gasping for breaths in between bursts of close to silent laughter. Luke continues grumbling as he opens his car and throws his stained pants in the back seat before putting his shoes back on. By the time he’s finished, Calum is sitting in the passenger seat with a dopey grin on his face looking at Luke. “What?”

“I’m sorry.”

Luke can’t help but grin back, “No you’re not. Don’t lie.”

Calum, still grinning, confesses, “Ok, I’m not. But that was so funny.” And that sets them both of into a fit of laughter.

Luke drives to his favorite beach where they’ll be able to see the firework show decently well. They park and grab a few ice cream cones to Calum’s delight and Luke’s crows of ‘surprise.’ Then Luke, after they take their shoes off and stow them safely in the car, leads Calum to a bench on a grassy patch right next to the beach. Calum sits and puts his arm around the back of the bench before Luke can sit down. Luke is faced with a dilemma. Does he sit within the spot guarded by Calum’s arm or does he sit on the edge of the bench? He’s been closer to Calum than that countless times yet he doesn’t know if he should blatantly sit so close on the first date.

Calum answers his worries by tapping the spot next to him and saying, “Come on, I don’t bite.” Luke stands, watching the space a little bit longer, before he looks over at Calum and speaks. “I don’t date.”

Calum gives him a puzzled, yet amused, look. “Aren’t we on a date?”

Luke sits, body turned to Calum, “Yes, definitely. I mean that I don’t date casually. I just,” Luke pauses. What is he getting himself into? Is he really going to confess that Calum is the first guy he’s liked in a really really long time on their first date? And not to flatter him or bed him, but because he wants Calum to realize how big this is for Luke. He doesn’t do this. He isn’t the type to be interested in someone, people are interested in him. This is far from casual to him and he just wants Calum to understand. “I haven’t been interested in someone in so long, and I don’t see any point in dating casually. But you...Calum, you make me crazy and I have no idea why. So crazy that I have to mentally weigh out the pros and cons to just decide where to sit on a bench.”

Calum’s looking at him with a small smile on his lips and he shows no signs of leaving or being disgusted with Luke. Win.

“Luke, I’ve got to tell you something.” Calum smile dims a bit, and Luke feels like he mentally celebrated the win too soon. “I knew you were going to ask me out.” Oh? Calum knew that Luke liked him? _Oh_ , he doesn’t date people he works with, he was probably waiting for the shoot to be over before- “I overheard you and Harry talking a couple nights ago.”

Luke frowns. Oh. Luke does a mental recap of that conversation and tries to remember if he said anything too embarrassing. They talked about Luke grinding against Calum, Louis thinking Calum wasn’t completely straight, Harry had said Luke couldn’t keep torturing himself. Luke freezes. Luke had definitely said he was in love with Calum. Shit.

“Oh my god.” Luke buries his head in his hands, turning his body from Calum.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have eavesdropped but I was having a hard time handling the fact that I was actually attracted to a guy. I had to know what you thought of me. I had to tell you though, I didn’t want us to start off with a lie. Are we...ok?” Calum’s hand is resting on Luke’s shoulder. Why is Calum touching him? Why isn’t Calum leaving? What is happening? Why did Calum even agree to go out with him?

Luke lifts his face and looks over to Calum who is steadily watching Luke. “You...you heard what I said and still wanted to go out with me?” He’s not going to say it flat out, he hopes Calum will figure out to what he’s referring.

Calum smiles and looks down in his lap. “Actually, I probably wouldn’t have said yes if I hadn’t over heard you. Probably would’ve figured it was a joke or something.”

Luke sits up and looks at Calum. So he and Calum are on the same page. Wow. This is going to be something, something big and shiny and bright. Calum looks over at Luke at that moment and his eyes are looking down at Luke’s mouth. Luke watches as Calum leans forward a bit, the arm around the back of the bench coming up to rest on the back of Luke’s neck. That’s when Luke gets with the picture and leans in to meet Calum.

If this was a classic rom com, a style of movie Luke enjoys but could never film, the fireworks would’ve gone off right there. Cinematographically, it would’ve solidified to the viewer that the kiss was special, so that without being involved in it, the audience could understand the feeling behind the kiss, that it was the best kiss in history, true loves first kiss, etc. But Luke’s life more closely resembles his gritty realistic films, where love was just one of many emotions and kisses didn’t need fireworks. His and Calum’s kiss was short and sweet and probably not the best kiss either of them had ever been a part of. But it was theirs and Luke pulled back with a smile on his face, forehead resting against Calum’s.

“So, can we just forget about everything I said to Harry that night?” Luke’s eyes are still closed and somehow one of his hands made it up to Calum’s shoulder.

Calum nods against his head, pecking Luke’s face a few times before responding, “Everything except one thing.”

Luke stills, “what?”

Calum pulls back to look in Luke’s eyes. “When we met, did you really fall over because of me?”

Luke’s jaw falls open, “Ummm...Maybe?” Calum starts laughing so Luke can’t do much but follow suit.

It takes a few minutes for them to calm down and after, Calum offers his shoulder for Luke to snuggle up against while Calum pulls him in with his arm. They sit comfortably in silence for a few minutes, looking up at the sky waiting for the fireworks to light up the air. Then Luke starts laughing.

“What?” Calum tilts his head to try and meet Luke’s eyes.

Luke, between chuckles, responds, “I’m sorry, I just realized. Without knowing it, I pulled a Ted Mosby.” It takes Calum a few seconds where his eyebrows squish together but when he gets it he joins Luke in laughter. Because that’s what Calum and Luke do, they laugh together.

Twenty minutes later, the fireworks go off.

*****

Luke pulls up in front of Calum’s building. Calum’s sitting shotty and he hasn’t looked at Luke the entire ride back from the movies.

Luke had taken Calum to an early dinner and then the screening of the director’s cut of one of his friends movies. After had been a feedback session, to give the director advice on where the film was rough, but Calum had asked Luke if they could leave a bit early. The sun had just set and Luke was used to not getting home until late whenever he was with Calum.

Luke wonders if he did something wrong. They’ve been dating about a month now, had had the boyfriends conversation almost two weeks ago (not that Luke’s counting or planning on getting flowers for their two week anniversary[even Harry had said it’d be overkill]). Luke doesn’t know what he did so early in the relationship to ruin it already.

Luke parks in a spot in front of the building, frowning, and unlocks the doors for them to get out. As he always does, he walks with Calum to the front door, hoping for a good night kiss. Calum pauses a bit away from the door and Luke halts next to him. Luke turns to see Calum looking nervous.

“Do you...” Calum pauses, “do you want to come up?”

Luke’s frown deepens. Calum has that look in his eyes where he wants to say something but doesn’t know how to. It doesn’t happen often, Calum’s a smiley open book, but Luke’s seen it a few times and doesn’t like it. It means Calum’s uncomfortable, so uncomfortable that he can’t say what he’s feeling.

“You’re not breaking up with me are you?” Luke asks, giving Calum the out if he wants it.

Calum draws back, face cloaked in shock. “What? No, Luke, I’m asking if you want to come up to my apartment.”

Luke shrugs, looking down at his feet, “Sorry, you’ve just been acting odd all night...”

Calum crosses his arms, “Yeah, well, I’ve been nervous about... this.”

Luke furrows his brow, confused, “Why? I was just in your apartment the other day.”

Calum sighs. Luke watches as Calum reaches up to grab Luke’s face and kisses him properly. Not the sweet things they share at the end of dates, or the lazier make out sessions they sometimes end up in on one of their couches. This is a lot harder, Calum forcing his tongue into Luke’s mouth. All Luke can do is grab onto Calum’s waist and hang on for the ride.

When Calum pulls away, Luke is thoroughly breathless and a little hot in the fall chill. Calum and Luke’s eyes meet and Calum says after he takes a breath, “Luke. I am asking if you want to come up to my apartment. Ok?” And that’s when Luke gets it. It also happens to be the moment Luke starts freaking out.

He really should’ve seen the signs. Harry had been making odd comments on their double date the other night, Calum had asked Luke questions about his past sexual experiences. Of course, Luke had never really expected Calum to really be all too interested in a sexual relationship with him.

“Uh,” Luke pauses to catch his breath, “are you sure? I don’t want to rush...”

“I can tell. It’s been a month and you haven’t made any moves. You’re the one with the experience with this.” Calum smirks. Luke doesn’t really look at it that way. Yeah, maybe he’s been with other men before and Calum hasn’t, but Luke’s only slept with a handful of people compared to Calum’s far larger number of women. So maybe part of the not wanting to rush had been for him just as much as Calum.

Calum must see something in his face. “Hey, if you don’t want this,” Luke goes to open his mouth but Calum continues, “we can wait. It’s fine. Just know that I’m ready, yeah? I’m not freaked out by the fact you’re a dude or anything else, I’ve done my research. I’m good, but I’m up for waiting as long as you want to.” Calum looks so sincere and Luke is reminded of the fact he has had sexual fantasies exclusively of this man for the past four months. He is being offered the chance to live some of those within the next few hours. That’s a pretty big offer.

Luke looks at Calum, “Yeah, I’ll come up.”

They don’t rush to the stairs, there's no ripping their clothes off in the hallway. They intertwine their fingers with small smiles across their faces and walk up the steps to Calum’s apartment while discussing the movie they had just seen. They drink a few beers on Calum’s couch, Luke feeling like just being around Calum is one of his favorite things, no matter what they’re doing. When they finally end up in the bedroom, it’s fumbled, a bit awkward, and filled with laughter as they try and figure out how to navigate each other’s bodies. They get better as the night goes on and Luke falls asleep with Calum’s arms wrapped around his waist and Calum’s light snoring in his ear. 

*****

It’s late October and Luke is tired. He’s got about a month before anyone expects the director’s cut of the film, but he likes to get stuff done when he can, just so it doesn’t hang over his head.

Luke is taking his lunch break with Calum, Ashton, and Michael. Ashton and he always break together and Calum and Michael had decided to come in to see the progress being made on the film. Luke knows that Calum is worried. Luke’s been a little off lately, he knows, but this is how he’s always like in the editing process. Calum’s taking awhile to get used to it, but he’s being really kind to Luke, trying to be as helpful as he can. Which is really nice, considering Luke had kind of expected Calum to break up with him by now.

“What about that one scene?” Calum is digging his chopsticks in his lo mein next to Luke in the conference room from the day they first met. Luke still teases Calum about how he thought Luke was interested in Cindy, ridiculous. Michael is sitting on the windowsill and Ashton is on the ground across the room from them.

“That’s real descriptive Calum.” Michael teases as Luke swallows his bite of fried rice and answers Calum.

“The one of you driving?” Luke guesses, well, not really guesses but uses his ‘relationship powers’ as Ashton calls them.

As if on cue, Ashton lets out an exasperated grunty whine.“How do you do that? Seriously!”

Luke turns to Calum, who looks up from his chinese food at Luke. They share a look and shrug at the same time, knowing it will bug Ashton. And Ashton promptly whines again.

Michael speaks up. “It’s because they spend too much time together. It happened to me and my college girlfriend. The fact that you don’t know, Ash, shows your fear of commitment.” Michael raises his chopsticks to point at Ashton with a stern look and Calum laughs his full bodied laugh.

It’s funny how seamlessly Calum has worked his way into all of their lives. During filming, it was expected. They were all living out of each other’s pockets. And, of course, when Luke and Calum had started dating, Luke had expected Calum to become a part of his life, but he had no idea the way Calum would fit in with his friends. Calum and Michael were becoming closer than Luke and Michael were, they would get coffee and talk shop a few times a week. Ashton saw Calum like a little brother and texted him stupid things that Luke would say during the day only for Calum to snapchat back videos of him laughing. Calum and Harry had a standing golf date every other Tuesday while they were in between shoots. Plus Calum was becoming a much loved and featured guest at Louis’ cocktail parties, outshining Luke. But that was mostly because Luke would stand there hypnotized by Calum.

That was another thing that Luke didn’t expect. He wasn’t getting any better at not losing himself over Calum. His reputation was completely washed down the drain. Pre Calum, people would always talk about Luke’s confident air and dazzling smile, now they laughed and focused on how he started to drool whenever anyone brought Calum up. And it scared Luke a bit how much he didn’t mind.

“Ash, one day you’ll find someone and we will all tease you to pay you back. With interest.” Luke smirks at Ashton across the room.

Ashton just turns back to his carton with a shrug. “I’ve got to meet someone first in that scenario.”

“You’ll find someone.” Calum says with a stern nod, reassuring his friend.

“I’m not really too concerned, married to the company right now. All I can ask for.” As Luke watches Michael and Calum share a worried look, Luke’s phone goes off on the table. It’s his calendar alert, which is odd because Luke normally sets his reminders to go off earlier in the morning so he can plan out his day.

“I forgot to tell you, that went off this morning,” Calum points at the phone with his chopsticks. “You had just gotten in the shower so I set it for a later time.” And Luke wants to be mad at Calum for messing with his schedule, but it’s really not all that important in the scheme of things and he’s not sure he could muster up any anger towards Calum anyways. Besides, it’s probably just a meeting with one of the technicians. He looks down at the phone and it says _Louis!!!!_

“Shit.” Luke glances down at his watch, even though the time is displayed on the phone, and realizes he has a meeting with Louis at his office across town in half an hour. He’ll barely make it in time. Luke looks over to Ashton, “The meeting with Louis is today.”

“Already?” Ashton tilts his head to the side. “I guess it is, last week of October. You need anything from me?”

“No, should be good.” Luke gets up to clean up his food and make sure he has the right papers in his satchel. “If we need anything, we’ll call?” Ashton nods. Luke looks between Michael and Ashton, “Good. I’ll see you guys around, and,” he bends down to speak more quietly to Calum, “dinner later? I’ll pick you up?”

Calum looks up and grins, “Can I choose where?”

Luke grins back like a mirror, “Yeah” He leans in and kisses Calum quickly, Luke’s rushing the only thing keeping them from indulging in a bit of PDA in front of their friends. Luke pulls back, grabs his coat off the back of his chair, and makes his way to the door, still looking back as Calum’s eyes follow him. “Bye. Love you.”

Luke closes the door behind him and makes it about two steps down the hall before he freezes. Shit. They hadn’t said I love you yet. Well, since being in a relationship they hadn’t said it. And Luke had just gone and wasted his first I love you in a casual, non romantic moment. Just sitting around eating chinese food with the lads. He feels so stupid as he retraces his steps and opens the door to lean in a bit.

Calum is looking at the door with a slightly opened mouth, corners upturned, and wide eyes. It takes a second but Calum’s eyes jump up to meet Luke’s. And Luke doesn’t know what to say. After you say that, you can’t say ‘sorry’ or ‘I didn’t mean it’ especially if both would be lies. Of course Luke loves Calum, he just wanted the first time he told Calum to mean something.

“Calum-” he starts but Ashton interrupts.

“Luke! This is no time for a quickie! Remember what happened last time you were late?” Luke frowns. He does not want a repeat of _just because I’m your friend doesn’t mean you can be late_ sassy pants Louis.

“Uh-” Luke is grasping at straws here. He and Calum should talk but Ashton is motioning for him to leave. Plus, well, he doesn’t really know what to say to Calum who is still staring back at him with a small smile. At least that’s good.

“We’ll talk later.” Calum nods and jerks his head to signal Luke should go. So Luke does.

Forty minutes later, Luke stumbles into Louis office, clothes askew from rushing into and out of the elevator to get to the 23rd story. Louis is sitting behind his desk, a view of LA behind him through the floor to ceiling windows. His feet are propped up on the black monstrosity of a desk and he’s glaring at the door as Luke shuffles in. “You’re fifteen minutes late Luke. You said you’d never-”

Before Louis can continue, Luke cuts him off. “I just told Calum I loved him,” Louis quirks an eyebrow but his frown doesn’t lessen. “For the first time,” the tension leaves Louis’ face, “on accident.”

Louis stares for a few more seconds, then sighs, taking his feet off the table and leaning forward on his desk. “Fine, just this once Hemmo, you get friend Louis in working hours. What happened?”

Luke quickly takes one of the geometric white chairs in front of Louis’ desk. “I was running late and I just said it as I was leaving. When I turned back around he was just staring at me and Ashton forced me to leave. He didn’t look mad or anything, but still. It’s too soon, isn’t it?”

Louis smiles gently at Luke, “Harry told me he loved me after two weeks. He was so damn sure about it too. So Calum didn’t say anything?” “No, not really. He said we would talk later but that’s it. I almost got into three accidents on the way here because I was so nervous. What if he breaks up with me for getting too attached too quickly?”

“Well, he did overhear you that one time before you even dated and still went out with you.”

“But we talked about that and it didn’t count. This was the first time and I blew it.” Luke is tucked into himself on the chair and his mouth hurts the corners are so far down the side of his face.

“Hey,” Luke looks up where Louis is getting up to come around the side of the desk. “It’s never the wrong time to say it, okay? If you feel it, and it’s obvious you do, it’s never the wrong time. Don’t worry, you and Calum will be fine. Now,” Louis straightens up and goes to put a disk he had in his hand in his large stereo system, “I’m going to make this easy on you and tell you that this is the perfect soundtrack for your movie. Worked on it myself. You love every track and you don’t have to make any cuts.”

Luke knows that Louis’ trying to be helpful, give Luke a few hours to just unwind and calm down rather than work, but Luke can’t do that. Luke musters up a small smile in Louis’ direction, “We’ll see about that. Play it.” 

Louis presses play and they listen to the songs for the rest of the day. They make notes on what songs to cut, what lyrics to change, and what artists to swap. It’s not common for a record exec like Louis to do this, but he helped on Luke’s last movie too and Luke is convinced Louis has a soft spot for him. They’re both young and have more acclaim than is expected for their ages in the business. And gay. Louis has kind of been Luke’s mentor in how to navigate Hollywood and the entertainment industry without becoming a one hit wonder or a circus act. Luke is grateful for every bit of advice he gets from Louis.

Luke leaves later than expected, with just enough time to get ready and shower before he has to pick up Calum to make their reservation. Calum had texted a few hours earlier saying he had made reservations at the place they went on their first date. Louis had slapped Luke’s back and told him to relax, people don’t bring their boyfriends to a sentimental place to break up. Luke pulls up in front of Calum’s apartment building and texts him that he’s waiting. But then there’s a tap on the passenger window.

Calum is standing next to the car, arms wrapped around his waist, peering down into the car with a small smile on his face and his eyes bright. He absolutely takes Luke’s breath away and it takes Luke longer than it should to remember to unlock the door.

“Hey,” Luke says, nervously, as Calum dives into the passenger seat. Before Luke can say anything else, like the explanation he had prepared and the reassurances that Calum doesn’t have to say it back any time soon, Calum is on him. Calum kneels forward on his seat and grabs Luke’s face between his hands. The kiss is hard and a bit overwhelming. Luke reaches out to pull Calum in closer by his shoulders and waist.

Calum pulls back a few inches, “I love you too.” He then pecks Luke a few times and a huge smile spreads on Luke’s face.

“Yeah?” Luke feels all the weight drift off his shoulders.

Calum nods quickly before pulling back and buckling into his seat, “I thought it was too early to say it, I was going to wait awhile. But this is nice.”

Luke starts the car and pulls away from the curb, laughter in his voice. “I thought you were going to break up with me.”

Calum grabs his hand over the middle console and shakes his head. “Of course not.” They share a fond look before Calum continues. “I liked how it happened too.”

Luke grumbles, “Yeah, me ruining it?”

Calum grins, “No, like. You didn’t plan it, you just said it. Meant more that way, like it was so natural to say it that you did.” Calum brings Luke’s hand up to his mouth to kiss the knuckles, the smile on his face getting in the way of doing so. And that says a lot, doesn’t it? That Luke always thinks he’s going to mess things up and Calum ends up liking-no, loving the things Luke is sure he did wrong. Of course, that doesn’t mean he’s suddenly going to freak out less. Calum holds onto Luke’s hand the rest of the way to the restaurant, telling animated stories about hanging out with Michael after Luke left. And Luke loves him.

*****

“Cal?” Luke calls from his seat on the couch. It’s early, well, early for Calum considering they were out celebrating Louis’ birthday the night before. Louis’ birthday is the day before Christmas so he wanted to make sure to have his gigantic birthday bash long before anyone did any traveling for the holiday. And though Louis may be turning thirty four in a few weeks, he still knows how to throw a party. Calum and Luke didn’t get back to Luke’s condo until four in the morning.

“Hmmm?” Luke hears Calum in the kitchen, filling the coffee maker with water and loading in the grounds. Luke gets up from his seat and walks the few steps to his kitchen. Calum is there, facing the coffee maker with two mugs on the counter. He also happens to be naked. Luke smiles. Calum naked is something he’s used to in the way he’s used to chocolate. You know the taste of chocolate, how good it is, and you crave it when you don’t have it. Yet every time you eat chocolate again, it’s always better than you’d imagine it would be.

Luke walks so he’s behind Calum, resting his face on Calum’s shoulder and placing his hands on Calum’s hips. “Morning babe.”

Calum grunts and Luke laughs near Calum’s ear. Calum moves just the tiniest bit away. “Stop. S’not funny.”

When Luke just continues to chuckle, Calum turns his body around to lean against the counter and rest his forehead on Luke’s chest, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist. “Next time we go out, I’m going to drive and you’re getting pissed so I can make fun of your hangover.”

Luke chuckles as the coffee maker goes off. Calum stays burrowed against him as Luke pours them both a cup. “Calum, coffee.” Calum reaches back blindly for a mug. Calum blames Michael for his new coffee dependency.

“Will you make me breakfast?” Calum asks and Luke can’t stop himself from nodding happily. “Thank you.” Calum disentangles himself from Luke and takes his coffee out to the living room.

Luke, after standing still for a second wondering what just happened, laughs loudly. “So that’s how it is?”

Calum calls from the next room, “Yep.”

Luke can still see him through an archway in the side of his kitchen, sitting with his coffee and pulling a section of Luke’s paper out to look at and grabbing a pen. Oh no. The flat hunting.

Calum’s lease is up at the end of the month, literally on New Year’s Eve, and he had yet to find another place to live. For the past two weeks, Calum was either sitting with the ‘for rent’ section of the paper in his hands, on apartment hunting websites, or asking their friends if they knew of anywhere that had an opening. But Calum was kind of picky with what he wanted. Now that he was getting steadier work and was a part of large budget movies, Calum could get a nicer place. Calum had told Luke one night all the things he’d like in a flat; bigger, closer to Luke and all their other friends who live nearby, a view, possibly a parking space in case he wanted to get a car. Very doable on his budget. Yet he hadn’t even gone to visit any of the places he had circled, just talked about it. A lot.

Luke sighs as he makes some toast and pulls the vegemite out of the cupboard. Luke wants to ask Calum to move in with him. It just makes sense. Calum had hardly been back to his own apartment for the past two weeks and the majority of his clothing is in Luke’s extra closet in his room. Plus Luke owned his condo, Calum wouldn’t have to worry about landlords if he moved in, and Luke even had an extra parking space in the garage next to the complex. It just made sense.

Luke is afraid to ask Calum. According to a magazine article he had read in some women’s magazine at the doctors a few weeks back, if a man asks a woman (well, Luke read it partner) to move in before they’d been together six months then he was trying to control his partner. Luke didn’t want to make Calum feel like he was being controlled, or make an unnecessary power dynamic in their relationship by Calum moving into his condo. Plus, maybe Calum just wanted a place of his own, have his freedom in his own space. Of course, as Ashton had said when Luke had told him, Luke would never know until he asked Calum.

Luke brings the toast and his mug out to sit on his couch with the still quite naked Calum. Calum looks up and smiles, holding his hands out for the food. “Thanks Lukey.”

Luke sits close to Calum on the couch, picking up the page he had been on when Calum had woken up. “What are you reading?”

Calum looks up from his bite of toast to see Luke looking at the newspaper opened on Calum’s lap. “Apartments. I’m running out of time, only two weeks until everything needs to be moved out.”

Luke leans over to see the listings. “Anything look good?”

Calum has a slight frown on his face. “No. I can’t find anywhere right. Not a lot on the market right now.” Huh. Luke is pretty sure he had read something about the renting market being in the renters favor at the moment.

“Well, if you can’t find anything by the time you have to move out, you can always stay here and keep your stuff in the storage unit until you find something you like.”Calum pulls back with a shocked and disgusted look on his face. Luke furrows his eyebrows, “what?”

Calum leans forward and rests his head in his hands. “Nothing, just my headache.”

Luke traces his fingers down the knots of Calum’s spine, attempting to be comforting. “Can I do anything to help? Painkillers maybe?”

Calum shakes his head, “No.” He sounds a bit sad to Luke, deflated maybe. Luke leans forward to see where Calum’s head is resting in his palms.

“Something wrong babe?”

Calum keeps his head down, “No.” When Luke doesn’t move away, Calum looks up and rests his head on his fist to look at Luke. “I just... I’ve been trying to get you to ask me to move in the last few weeks. I just thought we were there, but I guess not?”

Luke’s jaw almost drops. “Will you move in with me?”

Calum shakes his head. “I’m not trying to force you to do something you don’t want Luke, it’s fine. Really.”

Luke puts his hand on Calum’s thigh. “Calum, I’ve been wanting to ask you but you were looking so hard for the perfect place, I assumed you wanted your own space, not with me. I really want you to move in with me.”

Calum looks up, eyes bright. “So I guess were housemates then?”

Luke laughs and whispers, “shut up,” before leaning in to kiss Calum.

When they pull apart, Calum smirks, “I thought I was the oblivious one.”

“You also once told me you didn’t like being naked.” Luke rubs his thumb on Calum’s thigh.

“Maybe I’m trying to give you a hint, think of that mate?” Calum gives Luke a pointed look and Luke realize he needs to get better at understanding the things Calum says without words.

*****

“A toast,” Ashton holds up his wine as Calum pours himself a glass next to Luke, topping Luke’s off without prompting. Luke smiles up at him hoping his smile translates to thank you. “to the last dinner we will have as unmarried men.”

Ashton goes to continue but is interrupted by Harry. “Thank God.” Harry drawls across the table from Luke. Calum chuckles quietly at Harry while Ashton continues.

“And,” he pauses and sends a pointed look at Harry, “to hoping you guys got an open bar for your wedding!”

Michael, Luke, and Calum laugh while clinking glasses and Louis just looks over at Ashton, “Do you not know me mate?” which causes Harry to roar with laughter before settling closer to Louis’ side. They’re sitting around Luke and Calum’s dining room table, the one they had picked out together after a failed experimentation in table sex had led to a broken table. Plus, Calum had made the joke about Luke needing to graduate from Ikea furniture since he’s an award winning Hollywood director. Luke agreed with him after realizing it would be their first major purchase as a couple.

Luke started keeping track of all their firsts as it became more and more obvious that his relationship with Calum wasn’t a temporary arrangement. The dining room table had been their first furniture purchase, Calum’s birthday the previous month had been the first birthday they’d celebrate together. And this was their first time hosting a dinner party. Luke is so happy.

Luke looks around the table at his friends. Louis and Harry are getting married in ten days and this is the last time they’d all be able to have dinner together, just the six of them, before the wedding.

“So, where are you going for your honeymoon?” Calum asks Harry as they eat the ordered in food that Luke hadn’t even tried to pretend he’d made.

 Harry grins and looks at a smirking Louis, “He won’t tell me. Says to pack my bright yellow swim trunks and all my favorite sweaters. Won’t even let me know what climate to expect.”

Michael snorts, “If he takes you anywhere that isn’t tropical than you made a poor decision in husbands.” Louis looks up as if to chastise Michael but Harry wraps an arm around Louis shoulders and defends him.

“He could lock us in the house for a month and it’d still be the perfect honeymoon.”

“Ahh.” Calum grins down at his plate as he sneaks a glance at the happy, soon to be wed, couple. Calum had been doing that a lot lately, ahhing at couples on TV and suggesting romantic plot points for the script Luke is writing. Luke doesn’t really know what to do about it, if it’s a good thing or if it means Calum isn’t feeling loved enough. He just makes sure to cuddle Calum extra hard when they watch sitcoms at night and hopes that what he’s offering is enough for Calum.

“Well what about you two.” Michael nods down at Calum and Luke, Luke still kind of just watching Calum as he eats. “You’re right cute as well.”

Ashton speaks next, “It’s got to be almost six months now since you got together?”

Calum nods, “The other day actually.”

Luke looks over at Michael and Ashton, smirks and says, “You look so proud. You’re just bringing it up so you can take credit.”

Ashton nods and smiles, “That we did. This is all our doing.” He motions at the table laid out in front of them.

Calum shakes his head. “No, it was all Harry. You guys didn’t do anything.”

That causes Louis and Harry to laugh as Michael shrugs. Louis points a fork at Calum, “Where’s my shout out? I did all the hard work.”

Calum nods, “Forgot about that. You deserve equal, if not more, credit than Harry.” Louis and Harry high five and Louis keeps Harry’s hand, drawing it to his mouth and kissing the palm.

Luke clears his throat, “We’ve been thinking about coming out.”

Harry, Louis, and Michael look over at him while Ashton, not understanding what’s happening, speaks, “What do you mean come out? You put your tongues down each other’s throats in front of us all the time.” Inaccurate.

“Well,” Calum starts, “that’s in front of you guys. We haven’t really made a statement or anything about it. Like the other day, Luke got asked in an interview whether he had a girlfriend or not.” Calum had told him to say no, a discussion they had had early in their relationship about wanting to make the decision to come out together and for it to be something they both talked about.

Michael furrows his brow, “But you guys go on dates. Like all the time.”

Harry answers that, “You can be surprised what two men can do in public without it even being questioned if they’re in a relationship. People don’t think men with power can be gay. Why would he be if he could have his pick of women?” Luke knows Harry is referring to a specific article that someone had published after Louis and Harry had come out. One of the ones Harry still wasn’t over.

Louis looks over at Luke, “Hey, if you guys ever need to talk about it...”

Luke nods, “Thanks, we’ll call.”

Ashton raises his glass again, “Another toast, to Calum and Luke having a successful relationship.” They raise their glasses and small clinks fill the room.

Harry smiles after he’s taken a drink. “Now we just need to get you two together.” He motions his glass to mean Michael and Ashton.

Michael and Ashton look at each other, puzzled, before looking back at the group. Michael speaks, “Wait, have we not told you guys?”

Luke notices Calum’s jaw drop from the corner of his eye and Louis hisses out a “No, it can’t be.”

Ashton throws his hands up, “Thanks for paying attention guys!”

Luke, as much as he loves a good joke, decides to ruin theirs. He laughs, “They’re kidding. I’ve directed Mikey, I know what he looks like when he’s acting.”

Michael looks slightly mad, “How dare you.” And the rest of the table breaks out in laughter, Ashton probably the loudest.

“Would you really have believed that?” His eyes are wide as he looks in his friend’s faces.

“Never, absolutely not.” Louis is shaking his head.

“Well,” Ashton continues, “On a side note, I am very excited to see a Miss Gemma Styles at her brother’s wedding.” He raises his eyebrows and smirks as Harry puts his head in his hands.

“Ash, I told you. Stay away from her.” At this, the group laughs again. Luke catches Calum’s eye through the laughter. They’re excellent hosts.

Three hours and four bottles of wine later, everyone leaves. Luke stacks the dishes in the dishwasher as Calum picks up the dining and living rooms. As Luke closes the dish washer door, he hears the TV click on.

“What? No post dinner party kitchen sex?” Luke calls from the kitchen as he puts the last few bowls he had hand washed away.

Calum calls back to him. “Is it awful that I just want to cuddle?”

Luke smiles, grabbing two spoons from the drawer and a gallon of ice cream from the freezer. He walks out to see Calum sprawled on the couch watching some sort of car show that Luke is positive they’ve never watched before. Luke lies right on top of Calum, putting the ice cream on the coffee table and tucking his head under Calum’s chin.

“That went well.” Calum mumbles as his arms come up around Luke’s waist.

“Yep.” Luke answers, losing interest in the TV show and focusing on Calum’s breathing. “Cal?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not pressuring you to come out, am I?” Luke hasn’t exactly kept it a secret that he wants to. His main reason is that he’s a possessive little shit and doesn’t want people flirtatiously touching his man. He knows that they’re are other factors to the situation, like the fact they both have celebrity and the media goes crazy when someone in their position comes out.

“No.” Calum answers. “It’s just...still scary. I want to, and I want you to be able to tell people the truth in interviews and stuff. It’s still hard though.” Luke nods against Calum’s chest.

“You know, you’ll be doing interviews pretty soon too.”

“Yep.”

“Making it big.”

Calum squeezes a little tighter. “Thanks to you.”

“Nope, it was Ashton who hired you. Thank him.”

“Oh. So should I fuck him against the counter later instead?” Luke hears the smile in Calum’s voice and he laughs so hard there are tear marks in Calum’s shirt.

“That won’t be necessary,” Luke says, still smiling wide. “Can you get the ice cream.”

Calum grumbles, “The things I do for you.” 

*****

Calum is laughing at the bar with a woman Luke doesn’t recognize.

Luke is listening to Niall tell a story about Harry and Louis and he’s trying to be polite and listen but right over Niall’s shoulder Luke’s boyfriend is being flirted with by a woman. Luke doesn’t know why it bothers him so much to see Calum with attractive women, probably some deep seated fear that Calum will up and run away with a girl, saying that Luke was just something to get out of his system. Calum laughs at something the woman says as she puts a hand on Calum’s arm. Luke is jealous.

“Jesus, you do have it bad.” Niall is looking over his shoulder, searching out Calum in the crowd. “It’s the brunette with the girl at the bar, right?”

Luke blinks and looks at Niall. “Yeah...How’d you know?”

“I distinctly remember him giving me the death stare when I was talking to you last summer at Louis’ party. Didn’t realize Luke Hemmings was the jealous type.” Niall slaps a hand on Luke’s back and chuckles.

“Not usually. He’s special.” Luke tries for light and joking but the words are so true it doesn’t work. Niall just smiles up at him.

“Glad you found someone. You’ll introduce me later?” Luke nods. “Good, go off then. Come find me when you’re done marking him with your scent.” Niall laughs at his own joke as Luke says good bye and weaves his way through the crowd.

“Wow, you’re in a movie?” He hears as he gets closer to the bar. The woman has an accent so she must be one of Harry or Louis’ cousins.

“Yeah, it comes out in a little over a month I think.” With that Luke places his hand on Calum’s back as he sidles up behind him. Calum jumps at the touch first but then relaxes back into Luke. “And this is the director.” Calum points up over his shoulder, exactly where Luke was about to rest his head on Calum’s shoulder. Calum has gotten used to Luke’s possessive nature.

“Talking about the film?” Luke asks as Calum looks back at him.

“Yep.” 

The girl looks confused, “Oh, is it independent or something?” Luke is used to these questions by now, people thinking upon meeting him that he must be someone struggling in the business, a wannabe director. He started answering as simply as possible a while back, but Calum has taken to name dropping like it’s his job.

“Actually,” Calum is very nonchalant about it, “this is Luke Hemmings.” Luke never really thought his name was that powerful but it still shocked him at some people’s reactions to finding out who he is. For example, this girl’s eyes widen and her jaw drops as she looks between Calum and Luke.

“Oh my god! I knew I recognized you!” Her voice had gone a bit shrill as she points at Calum, “I saw your trailer! The movie looks so good.”

“Thanks.” Luke smiles. “Do you mind if I steal him away from you? Haven’t had enough dances with my boyfriend yet.”Somehow the girl looks even more shocked as Calum smiles up at Luke and kisses his cheek.

“Come on.” Calum stands, waving a good bye to the girl before taking Luke’s hand and leading him to the dance floor. Calum puts his hands on Luke’s hips and Luke wraps his arms around Calum’s shoulders. “You said it.”

Luke shrugs, “Just wanted her to know you’re mine.” It had been the first time he’d used the word with someone who wasn’t a friend. They had decided to wait until the movie premier to officially come out. Of course, since they had made the decision, they felt less and less like hiding. Luke had overheard Calum talking to people at Harry’s bachelor party and telling stories about his boyfriend. Luke had been more likely to sneak kisses in public places. Hell, they had gone grocery shopping together for the first time. No one in the media had picked up on it.

Luke knew they were both still a bit scared of what coming out would do to their careers, their public images. Right now, they hardly ever got papped and no one really cared about them in the media world, too interested in a list actors to care about the person who directed them. If they came out, they’d be the next big gay couple and everyone would want a piece of them. It was a little nerve wracking to think about.

They were going to be ok, Luke knows that. Looking down at Calum’s shoulder with their faces pressed cheek to cheek as they sway, Luke is sure that this is right. He reminisces of the first day they met, realizing that getting Calum to like him at all after that fiasco was probably the hardest thing they’ll have to deal with. Almost to confirm it, Calum whispers in Luke’s ear.

“So, what do you think about weddings?”

“I love them.”

“Marriage?”

Luke pauses, piecing the thought together in his mind before blurting it out. “I think they’re great for some people, but it’s ok not to want that.”

“What do you want?”

Luke turns his head a little closer to Calum’s so his nose is brushing Calum’s hair. “Whatever...” He’s about to say ‘my partner’ or ‘who I end up with’ but, with some unknown courage, he says, “you want.”

Calum smiles at that, Luke can feel the movement of Calum’s cheek against his. “Well, I’d like to get married.”

And somehow they just had that conversation. Luke feels this huge sheet of relief fall down on him. Calum is in this too. Who knows, maybe they’ll end up like Harry and Louis. Or, better yet, they’ll just be themselves.

“Hey Lukey, just so we know, which one of us is going to propose?” And Luke’s smile gets a hair wider because there was no if in Calum’s statement.

“Well...I mean, I don’t...whatever you want?” Luke doesn’t want to force Calum one way or another, but something about the image of Calum on one knee with a ringbox in his hand makes Luke go all fuzzy.

Calum pulls back to look into Luke’s eyes. “You want me to propose to you, right?”

Luke smiles back, “I do.” They both laugh because that’s what they do best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope this didn't ruin the other fic too much. 
> 
> Also, I started writing a chaptered fic today that I should have the first part up for in a few weeks. I'm really excited for it yet also super scared I won't do the plot justice. 
> 
> 2nd Also, my tumblr is emmybazy (don't know how to do the link stuff). I'll probably start posting links to stuff for here on there with the chaptered fic I'm working on.


End file.
